Atracción peligrosa
by MITZI1221
Summary: Por razones de dinero, Marceline Abadeer, una joven chica pelinegra se ve obligada a trabajar en la enorme empresa productora de dulces. The candy kingdom. Bonnibel Bubblegum, la dueña de la empresa, ha fijado sus ojos en la encantadora muchacha y no la dejara hasta haber cumplir sus mas perversos y excitantes deseos sexuales en ella./ fanfic Bubbline/ lemmon integrado *0*/


**_¡Hola! Esta es un nuevo fanfic hecho por mi :3 se centra especialmente en Marceline. Ya se, debería estar terminando mis otros fanfics, pero descuiden, pronto actualizarse. _**

**_NOTA: si es la primera vez que lees un fanfic mio, te invito a que leas los demás :3 podrían gustarte e.e _**

**_En fin, espero disfruten la historia. _**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

_ -ATRACCIÓN PELIGROSA.-_

_—Capitulo 1: En busca de un trabajo—_

* * *

_6_:40 _a.m._

Suena mi despertador.

Lo apago de un manotazo, odio tener que levantarme temprano, y mas en lunes, pero no me queda otra alternativa, mi padre lleva dos semanas insistiendo en conseguirme un trabajo, no deja de decir que es una vergüenza que a mis 20 años aun tenga que seguir manteniéndose, y eso voy a hacer hoy. Mas que nada para que deje de joderme. Me levanto de mi cama desganada, con pasos lentos me dirigo al baño, puedo notar en el espejo que tengo unas ojeras enormes por falta de sueño, no pude dormir anoche por culpa de el estúpido de mi vecino, Finn Mertens, y su odioso amigo Jake. Los maldigo entre dientes. Anoche hicieron la escandalosa fiesta que mis pobres oídos pueden soportar, bueno, esa es la desventaja de vivir al lado de los dos chicos mas populares de su preparatoria, nueva Ooo, yo asistí ahí...pero términe expulsada por varias razones...en fin. Si me va bien hoy, en unos 2 años mas o menos, habré ahorrado lo suficiente para mudarme a esos departamentos en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual es mi principal objetivo.

Espero por Glob no arruinarlo todo.

—¡Date prisa, Marceline! Si pierdes esta entrevista te echare de la casa a patadas.- Grita mi padre desde la cocina.

_Que alentador, ¿no?..._ —¡Estare lista en 5 minutos!.- digo con el mismo tono que el. Echo un vistazo a mi armario. _Veamos, iré a una entrevista, así que debe ser algo formal, pero no tanto, tampoco quiero parecer una señora, algo elegante, pero juvenil, algo que diga " ¡soy joven y llena de nuevas ideas! Pero a la vez "soy madura y se tomarme las cosas en serio"...¡ya se! _

Saco un vestido negro sencillo de mangas largas que me llega hasta las rodillas, algo escotado, pero no demasiado, combinándolo con unos tacones de terciopelo negro, aunque no tienen mucho tacón, me hacen ver alta y mis piernas torneadas y largas, sujeto mi largo cabello negro azabache en una delicada trenza que cae graciosamente en mi hombro izquierdo, me miro al espejo impresionada de mi aspecto, lusco delicada femenina, por lo general uso jeans, camisones y tenis, pero hoy me esmere mucho.

—Bien, Marcy. No pareces un chico.-susurro para mi misma, dejo esbozar una sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes blancos.—ahora el maquillaje.- me toma algo de tiempo encontrar colores que se vieran bien con mi pálida(casi grisácea) piel. Me coloco un collar de cadenas plateadas, que terminaba en un hermoso corazón rojo brillante, y unas pulseras igualmente plateadas. Por fin estaba lista, salgo de mi habitacion con una chamarra de mezclilla en los brazos. _El pronostico dijo que haría frío, no quiero contraer un resfriado. _

_7:05 __a.m. _

Bajo las escaleras a la planta baja, mi padre esta en el sillón, viendo la television, usaba únicamente ropa interior, típico de el los días que descansa.

—Buenos dias, padre.- lo saludo cortésmente con una gran sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días.- dice dándole un sorbo a su café—¿estas nerviosa?

—Para nada, solo es una entrevista.- alego dirigiendome a la cocina, abro el almacen y saco mi cereal preferido, hojuelas de maiz con mini fresas, me encanta chuparle el liquido hasta dejarlo seco y sin color. Lo sirvo en un plato hondo, lo lleno de leche y empiezo a comerlo con toda tranquilidad. _Solo una entrevista..._

_7:20 a.m._

Termino de desayunar. Después de despedirme de mi padre y que me diera un largo sermón de 10 minutos, tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo de mi casa, mi auto estaba estacionado enfrente, junto al de mi padre, el cual era ultimo modelo, a diferencia del mio, que era 2007, sin duda un auto nuevo esta en la lista de cosas que comprare cuando sea millonaria, suspiro profundamente.

—Muy bien.- enciendo el auto— vamos Marceline, tu puedes hacerlo. Eres una Abadeer.- pronto salgo de mi calle para adentrarme en el trafico eterno de la ciudad...

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo amiguitos ^.^ espero les guste musho el fic . Nos vemos pronto :3, chao \\./ **_


End file.
